hetaliafandomcom_de-20200214-history
England
England (イギリス'','' Igirisu) ist einer der Hauptcharaktere des Mangas Hetalia: Axis Powers. Er repräsentiert das Vereinigte Königreich Großbritannien und Nordirland (United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland) und England, er gehört zu den Alliierten. Er wird meistens England genannt, da er dieses ebenfalls noch repräsentiert. Im Jahre 2008 gab Himaruya seinen Charakteren menschliche Namen, Englands Name ist Arthur Kirkland (アーサー・カークランド'','' Āsā Kākurando). Eigenschaften 'Persönlichkeit und Interessen' Früher Pirat, heute ein Gentleman (?) und ein Königreich mit viel Regen. Er wurde ursprünglich von Frankreich für klein gehalten, rastete dann aber aus und nahm Frankreich seine obere Hälfte weg. Seitdem kommen die beiden trotz Dauerstreits nicht voneinander los. England war der größte Rabauke Europas, der seine Piratenvergangenheit ausnutzt, Tumblr lte2hyRafB1qjdatuo5 250.jpg|Ein England-Chibi als Vampir Tumblr loes5u4U9x1qjdatuo1 1280.jpg|ein Pik-Chibi von England Tumblr lnzpwsfkwz1qjdatuo1 1280.jpg|eine Chibi-Version von England 160px-EnglandChibi.png|eine Chibi-Version von England Tumblr lklgfir75j1qjdatuo1 1280df.png|Ein England-Chibi England2.jpg|ein Chibi-England mit seiner Elfe Spanien ärgert und sich überall Kolonien anschafft. Charakter: Er ist ein Zyniker, verliert nicht gerne und ist ein wenig trotzig. Anfangs wirkt er leicht unterkühlt, aber wenn man sich mit ihm angefreundet hat, kann er sogar ziemlich aufopfernd sein. Er hat ein böses Mundwerk, ist aber kein übler Kerl. Er liebt Geister, Elfen, Magie und Sagen so sehr, dass es sogar das Bürgerrecht für Geister sowie Geisterreisen gibt. Außerdem hört man von diesem Land häufig bekloppte, erotische Nachrichten. Er kocht gern, aber sein Vorrat an Gerichten ist klein und niemand will sie essen. Er liebt die Magie sehr, manchmal ruft er auch Dämonen (oder Russland) herbei. Er ist ein eigensinniger Trinker, wobei der sehr schnell stockbesoffen werden kann, und sich nach den Saufgelage schwört, nie wieder zu trinken, woran er sich aber nicht hält. England liebt aber auch Tee und Stickerei. Übrigens war er es, der die Karikaturen der Achsenmächte gezeichnet hat, die manchmal im Manga auftauchen. Als er der Pankkultur beigetreten ist hat er sich auf seinem linken Oberschnkel eine Rockgitarre tatoovieren lassen. Das Land ist ebenfalls für seinen Schwarzen Humor bekannt hat diesen aber bisher noch nicht zur Geltung gebracht. Er ist auch darum bemüht sich mit anderen Ländern zu befreunden und gibt sich viel Mühe. Er redet manchmal etwas voreilig und wirkt duch diese Aussagen manchmal kalt,unverschämt und ignorant aber sobald man ihm zu verstehen giebt,dass das nicht ok von ihm wahr entschuldigt er sich aufrichtig. England liebt seine Teezeit und nimmt sie sich, egal um welchen Preis, so dass er und USA von Deutschland unbemerkt angegriffen worden ist wehrend er stolz seinen Tee trank. Teetrinken scheint ihn immer besonders glüchklich zu machen und stimmt ihn ruhig,was man an seinem Funkeln wehrend des trinkens erkennen kann. England hat auch einiges durch seine großen Brüder abbekommen und diese Erinnerungen lassen ihm einen Schauer über den rücken laufen. Er kann seinen verletzten Stolz nur sehr langsam überwinden aber hat USA schlussendlich eins seiner Einhörner zum Geburtsag geschenkt. Ddenn wenn England jemandem etwas schenkt,dann tut er das von ganzem herzen. Er versucht vergeblich Freundschaft auf zu bauen und fühlt sich oft einsam. Er würde gerne viel mehr Zeit mit seinen Freunden verbringen und ist immer für sie da. Trotzdem hat es England mit dem austritt aus der EU leicht genommen und ist mit einem lässigen winken ausgetreten. England hat die Industrielle revolution gestartet und ist das zweite Land (nach China),das rihtige Maschienen baute. Leider hielt dieser Vorsprung nicht lange und er wurde von Deutschland und USA überholt. Beziehungen 'Frankreich' Hauptartikel: Frankreich Obwohl er mit Frankreich zu den Alliierten gehört, stehen sie schon seit Geburt auf Kriegsfuß, da Frankreich England früher terrorisierte, worauf England schließlich einen Wutanfall bekam. Er nahm Frankreich seine obere Hälfte, lachte Frankreich wegen Jeanne D'arc aus und besiegte Napoleon. Zur Zeit der Suezkrise wollte Frankreich ihn sogar zur Heirat zwingen, was England aber noch verhindern konnte. Durch ihre geschichtliche Rivalität streiten sich die beiden über die kleinsten Dinge (wie z. B. Sprache und Kultur), sie haben aber auch sehr wohl Respekt voreinander. 'Amerika' Hauptarikel: Amerika Amerika wurde als kleines Kind von Finnland und Schweden entdeckt. Als er und Frankreich über Finnland von Amerika erfuhren, begannen sie zu kämpfen, wer Amerikas älterer Bruder sei, obwohl Amerika England wählte, fing er an zu weinen, weil er nicht das selbe wie Frankreichs Küche bieten konnte. Er kümmerte sich um Amerika wie um einen "kleinen Bruder" und besuchte Amerika zu Hause, wann immer er die Zeit fand, obwohl er immer lange brauchte, um wieder nach Europa zurückkehren. Nur Amerika mochte Englands Küche, da England und Amerika die selben Geschmacksnerven hatten. Er schenkte Amerika Spielzeug und Kleidung und erwies sich als sehr anhänglich. Eines Tages, als England zu Besuch kam, war er überrascht zu erfahren, dass Amerika von einen Kind zum Jugendlichen und schließlich zum Erwachsenen geworden war, daraufhin wurde Amerika immer unabhängiger und verließ England. Bald darauf brach auch schon der Unabhängigkeitskrieg aus. Amerika kämpfte für seine Freiheit und das Recht darauf eine eigene Nation zu sein. Kurz vor dem Ende des Krieges konnte er nicht auf Amerika schießen, als er die Gelegenheit hatte. Er kapitulierte und erlaubte Amerika unabhängig zu sein. Während England kniend seine Niederlage einsah, dachte Amerika: "Dabei warst du mal so groß..." 'Japan' Hauptartikel: Japan England und Japan kommen gut miteinander aus, obwohl sie sehr verschieden sind, doch beide haben nicht sehr viele Freunde. Als England ihn einmal besuchen kam, bekam England immer wieder Japans mystische Wesen zu sehen. Der Japaner beteuerte aber immer wieder, alleine zu wohnen. Einmal als Japans Boss beschloss, ihn mit Russland anstatt mit England zu verbünden, ging Japan nach England, um diesen zu sehen. 'Russland' Hauptartikel: Russland Es scheint, dass, wenn England Dämonen beschwört, immer Russland dabei hervorgerufen wird. Russland scheint auch eine Art von Groll gegen England zu haben, da er verhinderte, dass Russland südliche Gebiete wie z. B. China einnehmen konnte. England ist davon überzeugt, dass, wenn Russland depressiv ist, das nur das Ende der Welt bedeuten kann. Zudem scheint Russland völlig immun gegen Englands Flüche zu sein. So wird Busby`s Chair ''komplett zerstört. 'Sealand' ''Hauptartikel: Sealand Sealand ist sein jüngster Bruder, eine von ihm verlassene Maunsell-Seefestung, die sich Ende des WWIIs selbst als Nation erklärte. Die beiden streiten oft, weil Sealand als vollwertige Nation anerkannt werden will und schleicht sich oft in Konferenzen, um die anderen Länder zu besuchen (wie der G8, in der Sealand vorgab, Kanada zu sein). Sealand möchte ihn irgendwann übertrumpfen. 'Spanien' Hauptartikel: Spanien Spanien war einmal eine mächtige Seemacht, die aber von England besiegt wurde, was Spanien nicht sehr glücklich macht, denn er ärgert diesen gern deswegen. 'Neuseeland' Hauptartikel: Neuseeland Neuseeland scheint eine gute Beziehung zu England zu haben, auch wenn er ihn während des Halloween 2011 Events mit seinem bekannten Trauma ärgerte. 'Geisterschlossbesitzer' Hauptartikel: Geisterschlossbesitzer '' Als England in dieses Hotel kommt und dort übernachtet, freut sich schon der Schlossbesitzer, ihn das fürchten zu lehren. Leider hat er nicht die Rechnung mit den anderen total „verängstigten“ Geistern gemacht, welche von England eingeladen werden in seinem Bett zu schlafen. Der Geisterschlossbesitzer kann natürlich Englands „Fantasiegeister“ nicht sehen und schaut diesen auch ziemlich schief an. 'Howard''' ''Hauptartikel: Howard '' Howard scheint England sehr zu mögen, da er diesen auch sofort zu duzen beginnt. England scheint ihn aber wegen seiner offenen Art, vor allem aber, weil er sein Geheimnis, dass er ein Spion ist, so laut preisgibt, nicht so sehr zu trauen. Dieses Misstrauen ändert sich aber schnell, als England ihm erzählt das der Common Sense in Italien keine Chance hat. Howard schlussfolgert schließlich, was mit England passiert ist und hilft ihm, mit italienischer Kleidung die Grenze gefahrenlos zu überqueren. Howard erklärt England auch, dass er wegen seiner Arbeit noch in Rom bleiben wird. Anime thumb|left|Englands erster Auftritt im AnimeEr erscheint das 1. Mal in Folge 1, bei der Weltkonferenz. Er widerspricht dem unrealistischen Vorschlag Amerikas, wodurch es durch Frankreichs Meinung zum Streit zwischen ihm, Amerika und Frankreich kommt. Dieser Streit wird letztendlich von Deutschland geschlichtet. Trivia *England glaubt an alle möglichen Fabelwesen und kann diese auch sehen *Amerika kann seinen Lagerschuppen nicht aufräumen, weil da zu viele Erinnerungen an England drinnen liegen *Nach Englands Meinung soll Amerika früher süß gewesen sein *England kann nicht schwimmen *Er bekommt leicht Sonnenbrand *Als Kind hatte er einen Hasen, den er liebevoll Bunny nannte. *Nach den Informationen aus seiner Marukaite Chikyuu Version, hat England ein Tattoo, welches sehr weh tat. Nach dem man es aber nicht sehen kann wird vermutet, dass es sich auf seinem Hintern befindet, da das der einzige Teil seines Körpers ist, den man nicht sieht. *England hasst seinen großen Bruder Schottland abgrundtief. Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Alliierte Kategorie:Männlicher Charakter Kategorie:Europäische Staaten